This invention relates to a method of manufacturing armature windings of flat motors which are used for industrial sewing machines, car-cooler blowers, electric motors in wheels of electric cars and the like. This type of flat-motor armature is produced most commonly through the printed board method which provides a conductor coil pattern by the shielded plate method employing the printed circuit technique or by the corrosion or etching method, and through the winding method which provides coils by the single winding method or the composite winding method. This invention specifically relates to a method of manufacturing this type of armature by means of the latter winding technique.
The well-known manufacturing process based on the conventional winding method is to wind a single conductor toroidally around a plastic ring-shape plate by using a winding machine as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,638 or to wind a single conductor by using a winding machine while hooking it around a pin projecting from a flat base as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,314.
Proposed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,314 and Japanese Pat. Application Laid-Open No. 31,102/1972 is the so-called "composite winding method" which moulds some coils arranged in a ring configuration with the aid of resin.
Since the single winding method requires extremely complicated movements of a winding machine when winding, the control of the winding machine becomes extremely complex, resulting in a large-scale mechanization.
On the other hand, the composite winding method is far simpler for winding work than the single winding method and the conventional winder can be used therein. Despite this advantage, the composite winding method had difficulties with arranging coils in regular orders so that they will be electrically equivalent to each other, and consequently the mechanization was difficult.